


How the Riddler got his love

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: Nygma shows him his knife; he stabs Cobblepot about ten times. But before he pushes him in the water, Edward grabs Oswald's tie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic when the pier's spoiler photo came out. It seemed right to put it here before the Winter Finale episode...  
> Enjoy!

"They think that I killed you for revenge... they don't know that I know everything, Oswald. But you have to run away from Gotham... you have to be safe."  
"Wait, Ed... what are you talking about? Who knows what?"  
"The Court of Owls is watching us. They don't need you as Mayor anymore... you're an inconvenient person!"  
"The Court...? I don't understand... what are you fucking talking about, Ed?"  
"Go. I'll pretend to stab you and I'll push you in the water..."  
"Into the water? Ed... I..."  
"Penguins can swim very well."

Nygma shows him his knife; he stabs Cobblepot about ten times. But before he pushes him in the water, Edward grabs Oswald's tie.

"I love you, Oswald...  
I won't let them win."

Nygma kisses Penguin and pushes him away.  
The tie of Gotham's Mayor rests in his hand... 

He looks at the water for few seconds, then turns away and returns to Barbara, Butch and Tabitha that are waiting for him nearby.

Nygma wears Oswald's purple tie on his green suit, in a perfect match of colours and styles.  
They think that the man who loves riddles got his revenge on the Penguin.

That tie isn't a proof that Edward Nygma defeated Oswald Cobblepot but the proof of his love for him.


End file.
